The patent to Re U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,210 shows a chair which moves from a wall when the back is reclined toward the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,121 of the present assignee shows a legrest mechanism which when the legrest is in forward position locks the chair against rocking. U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,549, assigned to the present assignee, discloses a reclining chair in which the back is tiltable backwardly as the seat is moved forwardly and upwardly. The patent shows slides at the edges of the back frame which permit the upholstered back to be removed for compact shipment. The composite of these patents are incorporated in applicants' assignee's patent application U.S. Ser. No. 853,202, filed Nov. 21, 1977, and in the structure of the present disclosure.